worldofkungfufandomcom-20200213-history
Broadsword
Broadsword Broadsword is a style which emphasizes hard-hitting attacks with crushing amounts of damage, as well as a few stunning attacks to create a fighting style which, when used correctly, will alow a practitioner to defeat an opponent several levels higher with a minimum loss of health. Unlike other styles, the Broadsword incorporates a few "back only" attacks. It adds an element of footwork to combat which is absent in other classes. Techniques Note: I, having not mastered all of the techniques of Broadsword, will update as I gain more knowledge. But I think that you will find my listings greatly helpful, seeing that most of the WoKF community is either ignorant or silent of the core statistics of their techniques. Likewise, some of these statistics may not remain the same, since their strength changes from upgrade to upgrade. Once I run through the techniques the first time, recording what I can, I'll have more insight to record a full stat-block listing for all techniques. STUNNNING PANDA BLOW: A stunning attack which requires the practitioner to be behind the opponent to use. Stun Effect Duration: around 7 seconds Damage Index: 73 Note: The damage index is the recorded damage with a level 17 practitioner against a level 18 Robber. The weapon is attack 27, with a +2 attack boost. Of course the damage will change from level to level, but a damage index will be helpful to determine the relative power of different techniques. The main point at which to be wary is when attacks upgrade every 10 levels, half each 5. Obviously, it is important to check the power levels then, as one's power may make up a gap in this interval. Some more damage indexees for those intervals would be a great thing to add. Consume Aggression: 50 Resume Time: 0 seconds valid area: spot valid distance: 3 : A more powerful basic attack which also regenerates aggression. Aggression Regeneration: 5 Damage Index: 77 Resume Time: 2 seconds valid area: spot valid distance: 3 THREE MOON SWING: A stunning technique which does deal damage, but a pitifully small amount. Do not underestimate it. To a skilled Broadsword practitioner, this is one of the most important early techniques. Stun Effect Duration: 5 seconds Damage Index: 14 Consume Aggression: 10 Resume Time: 5 seconds valid area: spot valid distance: 3 JUDICIOUS RAM JAB: A powerful attack which combines high immediate damage with some damage over time. Damage Index: 92 initial, 40 over time Duration: 8 seconds Damage Index Per Second: 5 Consume Aggression: 15 Resume Time: 3 seconds valid area: spot valid distance: 3 LAUGHING GHOST STRIKE: A very powerful attack which requires the practitioner to be behind the opponent. Damage Index: 149 Consume Aggression: 40 Resume Time: 0 seconds valid area: spot valid distance: 3 TEN SKY FURY: A area of effect attack effective against enemies in front of the practitioner only. Damage Index (per enemy): 56 Consume Aggression: 25 Resume Time: 3 seconds valid area: cone valid distance: 10 SPRINTING RABBIT TECHNIQUE: A buff which increases the practitioner's speed. Speed Increase (at level 2): 55% Increase Duration (at level 2): 12 seconds Consume Aggression: 10 Resume Time: 2 minutes valid area: spot . Dodge Increase (at level 2): 3000 Increase Duration (at level 2): 14 seconds Consume MP: 20 Resume Time: 2 minutes valid area: spot Posted by Garial, Broadword practitioner. For more information on Broadsword techniques, and especially their combinations, which I do not enumerate here for the sake of the school I wish to start based on my own creations, Private Message me in-game, or just Shout me, that would pump my ego up pretty well, and probably get you an ear.